


Jesus visits the dream smp

by oliwritesstuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwritesstuff/pseuds/oliwritesstuff
Summary: jesus visits dmsp, chaos ensuesif youre reading this no you arent pls forget everything and go bleach ur brainily thok bye
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	Jesus visits the dream smp

The kid walked to school, and sat down at his desk. Alex, or Quackity, [the kids name] slowly unpacked his stuff, but was worried why his friends looked like they had been greatly traumatized. He had formerly missed school yesterday so he wondered wtf was actually going on with everyone, considering how they looked when he walked in the next morning.

“Uhhhhmm weirdchamp did i miss something?”

Just then one of his boyfriends, Karl, grabbed him by the hand, gesturing for quackity to sit down by the rest of them. He was now in a circle with clay’s traumatized face staring back at him. Oh, shit, something went down. SO he then sit down, waiting for some kind of indication of what tf was happening.

“It all started yesterday morning at 8:40am. We were all doing finE frankly, unpacking our shit, this was until Mr. Phil announced that we would be having a visitor, and the rest of the class was excited, including myself. So, Mr. Phil let the visitor in and it was traumatizing-”

B O OO M

Jesus has entered the school building

“IT WAS HIM RIGH T THREE THE MF STARTED BPLIYJNG RAP GOD BY DRAKE ON A UKE PLEASE RNN ITS SO HROIBKE”

Quackity was beyond confused to see Jesus, at HIS school, holding a ukulele ready to start singing rap god by drake. But jesus also had red glowing eyes and the whole class was screaming, bad was trying to keep everyone calm while skeppy started to set explosions off, george was… sleeping like a little bitch, wilba was jamming with jesus, phil was crafting a belt, 

sam was redstoning tnt to destroy jesus, sapnap was killing poor Niki’s plush cat by cutting off its ears, Niki was crying and trying to run from Jesus, Clay was now speedrunning to try and kill god, karl was climbing the shelves, fundy was being a furry but crying, trying to save the cartoon network cds, tommy the small child was screaming while tubbo was outside somewhere chasing a bee, and ranboo was off moving dirt blocks to try to save them from jesus. 

Quackity stood blankly at the sight while he watched chaos unfold among everyone, he was beyond confused what the fuck was actually happening infront of him when a silent distant-  
WAKE UP YOU NIMROD  
I'M GOING TO ARSON YOUR HOUSE BABE-

Alex opened his eyes and observed his two boyfriends sitting in front of him. He was still trying to comprehend what he just dreamed about,  
What.  
The.  
FUCK??  
“Uhhhh you honkin good”  
“He looks traumatized lmfao”

Alex turned to his two boyfriends as he sat up from his bed, getting ready to head off to school  
“Yeah, guys, i really need to stay off the dark meme website from now one”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, this was my BEST writing piece of 2021


End file.
